Articles of clothing which consist of at least three layers are known, for example from the field of sport. Although such articles of clothing are entirely suitable for the intended uses and, for example, offer protection against rain and wind, but are nevertheless able to breath actively so that a requisite degree of comfort for the user is achieved, they are not straightforwardly usable for some important specific applications in the medical and chemical fields, for example, because of restrictions on their ability to be sterilized.
It is required of such articles of clothing, which are preferably worn by people who are active in the medical or chemical fields, that they, on the one hand, offer a high level of comfort to the wearer even over a long period of time and, on the other hand, form a reliable barrier for substances such as, for example, liquids and micro-organisms, in particular bacteria.
With these articles of clothing it can sometimes happen that substances pass through the article of clothing at particularly stressed positions, i.e. at critical positions which enter into intensive contact with the substances, such as the blood of patients under applied pressure.